


87. “you were never just my friend.”

by bruises



Series: dialogue prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“W-What?” Cora stutters, looking down at the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	87. “you were never just my friend.”

“W-What?” Cora stutters, looking down at the ground.

Erica steps closer and reaches for her hands. “You were never just my friend, you know that right?”

Cora looks up at Erica and feels her heart thumping in her chest. She can hear Erica inhaling and exhaling and every other sound within a twenty meter radius. It’s late; crickets are chirping outside, buried under the grass, and the light in Erica’s kitchen buzzes - it needs to be changed.

“Cora?” Erica says, concerned. She runs the pad of her thumb over the back of Cora’s hand and hums to herself.

“The light in your kitchen needs to be changed,” Cora mumbles, avoiding meeting Erica’s eyes.

Erica chuckles. “Cora, I like you - from the moment you walked into my literature class, I liked you.”

This time, Cora looks up. She looks up and rests her hand against Erica’s neck, drumming her fingertips against her neck for a while. Their eyes meet and Erica leans in, pressing her lips against Cora’s. 

It feels like all the time they’ve spent together has led up to this; all the night they stayed up late binge watching bad comedies, the times they would get ice cream after lectures or when they would study together at the coffee shops around campus.

“I like you too, Erica,” Cora smiles, resting her hands on Erica’s waist.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
